This invention relates to an arrangement for fastening a brake booster to an automotive vehicle by means of a disconnectable junction without requiring tools. The housing of the booster includes a central guiding portion which passes through an opening provided in a splash wall of the automotive vehicle.
Such an arrangement is known from German Published Patent Application (DE-OS) No. 36 29 181. In the fastening arrangement disclosed therein, the brake booster housing has two shaped nuts passed through corresponding apertures formed in the splash wall of an automotive vehicle whereupon a rotary motion, or a linear displacement, will force the brake booster into a securing position wherein it detachably secured. In this arrangement, elastic means in the form of a spring plate fastened on the nuts are provided between the brake booster and the splash wall. The spring plate elastically prestress the brake booster in respect to the splash wall or a fastening bracket connected thereto. In order to have the brake booster detachably click-in in its securing position, the spring plate includes a projecting finger at the end of which a lip or nose is formed engages a notch provided in the splash wall.
These fastening arrangements have the disadvantage that the relatively complicated mounting operation which, in respect to the required rotary or displacing motion, and particularly with the means needed therefore, is carried out with difficultly in the narrow engine space. A further disadvantage is that the individual components of such a fastening arrangement have to be manufactured with high precision or that a strong spring is required in order to eliminate the play resulting in the junction. The work which must be performed in connection with forming the notches on the splash wall also is disadvantageous.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an arrangement for fastening a brake booster of the type described which allows the brake booster to be fastened free from play on the splash wall of an automotive vehicle, and with the assembly therefore being significantly simplified and the cost thereof being reduced.